Booze, Barbed Wire, And Blood A Steamy Night
by Anichan14
Summary: When a vampire O.C. meets a new master, things tend to get hot after a celebratory night at the local bar. Lucielle and Integra must go to face the Queen of England when they are both still fairly wasted and very horny.Integra's happy. Warning Girl x Girl
1. Meeting

**~Chapter One~**

It was a lonely night for Lucielle Nightray. She had been wandering the streets of England since her most recent master had died. She was a nice old lady killed for housing Lucielle herself, Ms. Rutherford had left her entire estate to Lucielle- an act her family hated, Lucielle couldn't take anything else from the Rutherfords so she up and left. Lucielle thought of how she had first met Hallie, she had been stolen from her true master by Matthew Rutherford- Hallie's father- and promised a life of ease if she would protect his daughter from some muggers. Lucielle was slowing down just thinking of the man who had kept her alive for so much longer than she deserved. It was the sun rising that was causing her discomfort. She looked around for a place to rest long enough for the sun to set again. Unfortunately the closest place was a manor over the hill. She began to run for it. It was the Hellsing resident. She jumped the fence and looked for a low place- preferably a basement or a crawl space. There at the far west wall was a small window leading into a basement. Lucielle budged the window open and crawled in. She could only hope that the Hellsings would be gone for the day or at least until she was comfortable enough to go to sleep.  
That wasn't going to happen. As soon as Lucielle closed the window to the basement the basement door opened to a woman with silver hair.  
"Hello, is anyone there?" asks the woman.  
"Yes, there is."  
The woman takes the stairs two at a time and stops in front of Lucielle. "May I ask a why you are in my basement?"  
"Yes, you may. Do to a ... rare condition I have to be inside during daylight. I only wish that I had some money to give to you for the use of your basement!" Lucielle said in her kindest voice.  
"Well, if I may ask are you a vampire?" the woman asks. She was quite pretty, she had glasses and a suit on.  
"My name is Lucielle Nightray. My last master went by the name of Hallie Rutherford. I am as much a vampire as you are a human!" Lucielle said.  
"Well, then Ms. Lucielle it seems by some strand of fate we have found each other. You are in search of a master and I am in search of a servant. My name is Integra Hellsing and from now on you shall refer to me as your master."


	2. Bar

~ Chapter Two~ "Alucard!" Integra yelled. "Set up the new guest room!"  
"Integra, do we have a new vampire?" the man who Lucielle guessed was Alucard asked.  
"Yes, you do have a new vampire. My name is Lucielle Nightray. I suppose you are Alucard!" Lucielle answered extending her hand for a hand shake.  
"Very well!" Alucard said taking her hand a firmly shaking it."When was the last time you ate?" Alucard asks.  
"I believe you mean drank, but don't worry to much it was a week ago. My last master had me feed directly from her on her death bed. I'm perfectly fine, I usually drink about once a month!" Lucielle answered releasing Alucard's hand and letting her's fall down to her side.  
"Alucard, while you are preparing the guest room she shall be resting in your room."  
Alucard nodded and walked off at Integra's word.  
Lucielle followed Integra to Alucard's room. As she laid down in the coffin she fell asleep effortlessly. When she awoke it was night time. Integra opened the door and motioned for her to follow her yet again.  
"This is your room. Now, would you like to celebrate becoming a servant of mine?" Integra asked.  
"Yes I would, would you think lowly of me for recommending a bar?" she answered.  
"No, would you think lowly of me for asking you to order for me?" Integra responded.  
"Of course not, Sir Integra."  
The bar was at the edge of town and was locally known to vampires and humans alike. It didn't take long to get to and served almost every thing.  
"Here we are Sir Integra. I suggest you take the back booth. If somebody's in it then take the corner booth. I'm going to go order our drinks!" Lucielle told her newest master as she walked to the island with the bartenders at it.  
Integra walked down to the back booth to find 5 vampires sitting there laughing and talking so loudly she was beggining to think vampires could get drunk. If they weren't drunk they were quite good at acting like they were.  
Lucielle was on her way back when she saw them. "Guys!" she hadn't seen these guys since a year earlier. "What are you doing here?" "It's your birthday!" the raven- haired vampire named Ani answered while the others- Darien, Andi, Siobhan, and Stark- gave her the 'did you seriously forget your own birthday?' look.  
"Oh, duh! This is Integra. She is human and my newest master! Sir Integra these are some friends of mine from about four masters ago!" she said. Lucielle went around the booth and introduced everybody. She introduced Ani first, then Darien- a black haired boy with a muscular build who was gay, next was Andi- a blonde boy who was bipolar and a Darien's gay uke,  
then Siobhan- a scene girl who always carried a whip in between her double d breast and always wore a skirt ripped leggins and a collored shirt with a tie and a black arm warmer on her left arm, and lastly was Stark- a black haired muscular boy who was a seke to Siobhan and always carried his arrows underneath his shirt along with his bow.  
"Wow. Shall we sit here with them?" Integra asked.  
"Yes!" Lucielle said.  
Ani started the usual birthday tradition. "Let's see how long it is before the first barf. I'll pay 50 bucks to anybody who outlasts me."  
"Fine, then... I'll have to find out how well I handle liquor!" Integra said.  
Bottle after bottle of vodka, whiskey, and tequila hit the table. Finally as a beer bottle hit the ground Siobhan's vomit hit the table, leaving a giggly Integra and a sleeply Ani still in the race.  
"An... another rrrrrrr...round!" Integra stuttered.  
Lucielle had been the first to vomit and the first to quite drinking. Therefore, she was the buyer of all rounds after her last one. She got up and went to the island for the 65th time tonight. She bought two bottles of whiskey in hopes that this would be the last round. Lucielle returned to an amazingly even gigglier Integra and a slightly giggling Ani. She opened the bottles and placed them in the two's hand.  
Ani downed the bottle and barfed to everybody's amazement.  
Then Integra did what everybody does when achieving such a big thing- barfed her guts up and fell asleep.  
The sun was going to rise in 15 minutes. Lucielle knew that she would have to take Sir Integra home. She got her up on her feet and began to walk with her. However, Integra began to slip and on her way down she found Lucielle's breast. Teasing a little she gripped it in her hand and began to massage it. Thumb circling around Lucielle's nipple while the others worked around the edges of her breast.  
Lucielle suppressed a moan and repositioned her giggling master.  
It didn't take long after Sir Integra was over her shoulder like a giggling burlap sack to get home. A few slaps to the butt and some very difficult moans were they only difficulties.  
Lucielle decided that the best place for her master was in Integra's room with her sleeping there too.  
"Lucielle, will she be like this tonight?" Alucard asked as he stopped her from getting to Integra's room.  
"I really hope not, but I don't know for sure."  
"Who be like... WEEEEEE!" Integra asked still very far from sober.  
"Integra-" Lucielle began.  
"I'm Puffers!" Integra said pushing up Lucielle's breast at the same time.  
Lucielle was blushing so extremely that she started nose-bleeding. "Ppppp-puffers, GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF MY BOOBS!" 


	3. Barbie

~Chapter 3~

Lucielle was beginning to feel a little guilty for yelling at her highly intoxicated master. Her master had insisted on going to the restroom alone, but she hadn't thought she had hurt Sir Integra's feelings. Perhaps she had though. She got off of her master's bed and gently knocked on the door. "Integra…?" she waited for a response.

There wasn't a single response.

Lucielle had to swallow her agitation before calling out again so she decided to knock a bit harder on the door. "Pppppp….. Puffers?" she questioned the drunken woman.

"I'm not Puffers now!" Integra said with a chuckle. "Get back on the bed!" Integra ordered.

Despite her master's condition, she felt obligated to follow her orders. "Now, will you please tell me what your name is now?" she asked Sir Integra.

The woman came out in a sexy barbed wire bikini. "My name's Barbie!" the blonde said as she crawled on top of Lucielle- all the way hiccupping as Lucielle couldn't help noticing by the corresponding rise and fall of her master's breast!

"How did you get that on with out cutting yourself?" Lucielle asked with concern as her master's boobs came up closer and closer to her face.

"I didn't!" Integra said as she held her hands up and opened her legs to reveal several small bleeding cuts.

"Oh my….! You should put some disinfectants and band aids on those," Lucielle suggested- half because she wanted an excuse to get away from the blonde woman's dangling double D's.

"I've got a-a-a-another idea!" Sir Integra managed to say before going into a fit of hysterical laughter.

Lucielle couldn't help a small flex in her g-spot that was a sign of an up-coming orgasm. The last thing she needed right now was her master's breast-still in her face- shaking with laughter. She decided the best thing to do was hear her master out.

"May I ask about your other idea?" Lucielle asked her while rolling her sapphire blue eyes.

"J-j-j-just a quickie!" the blonde with glasses stuttered.

Although Lucielle wouldn't ever admit to it, she was somewhat wishing the woman was thinking that. Of course she was wanting that. Her orgasm was on the brink of breaking through and then there would be no escape for herself- or her master.

"Please?" Integra begged- batting her eyelashes and sticking her bottom lip out.

Lucielle couldn't resist the woman especially because of her puffed out chest being directly in view. "I….. really don't believe that's …..!" Lucielle was interrupted by her blonde master's lips doing much more than brushing.

"Come on, this outfit hurts!" Integra said very undignified.

Lucielle thought about it for a moment and decided that the request could be counted as a demand. Besides, the girl was in pain. A shy grin crossed the blonde vampire's face as she pulled the woman down on top of her using the barbed wire top on her boobs. Lucielle stripped the woman of her barbed wire bikini top and managed to stay in control of her body, but when the human started pressing her bare breast up against her shirt and laughing giddily she no longer could remain dominant. The woman's breast moved with her hands and reacted to her in a way that she had never felt such a reaction to her movements. The woman started to hump her and the movements lead her to her barbed wire bikini bottoms.

"Fffff-finger me!" the blonde human requested.

Lucielle was eager to please and somehow managed to carefully break the barbed wire of her bottom. The woman reacted so much that Lucielle felt her pussy flex with an up-coming orgasm.

"Lu-lu-LUCIELLE! Mmmm-more please!" Integra moaned.

Lucielle fingered her harder and longer, putting it in a bit harder and wiggling in a second finger to hear the woman's moans of approval. "Get me naked!" Lucielle growled.


End file.
